


Manly Man

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lies, Mostly Fluff, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Is Dean a manly man?





	

You couldn’t believe it. Three years of your life were just thrown away. You did a lot for him and he just got up and decided that he liked another woman better. The woman you had caught him with. You let that thought linger as you stared into your glass. That’s when the door to the little diner had opened and in stepped two men. The two men looked around and then sat two booths away from you. You sighed and took a sip of the soda you ordered. This day had been the worst of your entire life. Your stomach growled as you downed another sip.   
“Hey sweetheart, you need some company?” You heard and looked up to meet a pair of green eyes.   
“Uh…sure?” You say, what could it hurt anyway? You already had a bad day, you doubted it could be made worse.   
“What’s your name sweetheart?” He slides into the booth opposite you.   
“What’s your name?” You quip back.   
“Dean Winchester.” He said as you took another sip. You had to stop yourself from spitting out your soda. You had to ask stop yourself from asking if he was the Dean Winchester.   
“I’m Lana Ferguson.” You say meeting his eyes.   
“Well it’s nice to meet you, but may I ask why you were looking so depressed?” He replies questioning you.   
“Not something that I would feel comfortable telling someone I just met.” You say and then your stomach growls on cue.  
“How about we chat over some pie, and then when you feel comfortable you can tell me about it.” You were weighing your options when your stomach began to grumble again.  
“Okay, Winchester, you have yourself a deal.”   
“Great.” He says smiling.   
“What about him?” You ask motioning towards who you guessed was Sam Winchester.   
“Oh him? He’ll be fine.” Dean says glancing over at his brother who was flipping through a book. Dean had taken the liberty to order you both a slice of pie and you two sat chatting for a while when Dean decided to bring up why you looked so down.   
“I caught my long term boyfriend cheating on me.” You say looking down.  
“Oh.” Was all he said. He probably expected you to start crying. You were better than that though. Finding your boyfriend cheating wasn’t the only bad thing that had happened to you that day. It was just the worst thing. First, you had caught him cheating, and then you tripped off the curb and stepped into a huge puddle when you were running out of the house you shared with him. Then, you locked your keys into your car so you had to walk to the diner in the cold. You made sure to drop the spare somewhere where he’d never find it. Then you were smacked with the door walking into the diner and then you realized that you didn’t have anywhere to stay right before this man sat across from you. You told this strange man, this Dean Winchester all of it and felt a lot better afterwards.   
“There are a few things in this story that don’t add up.” Dean says as he leans forward just a little towards you on the table.   
“Like what?” You ask furrowing your eyebrows.  
“Why would he cheat on you? You are awesome.” He said smiling.   
“I’m not even sure, I suppose that we had been growing apart for a while, he would always come home late from work and I didn’t think anything of it. He works long hours with the option of overtime. I’m not sure why he would exactly.”   
“I may have a theory.” Dean says you smirked wondering if he’d caught you.  
“That is?”  
“You are (Y/N) (Y/L/N), oh I’ve heard of you. I’ve heard stories of you since I was in my early twenties. You are quite the little infamous hunter, and you disappeared off the radar about three years ago but you are using your favorite alias. My theory is that you told your boyfriend who you are and what you do and it made him feel like less of a man because you are a bigger badass and tougher than he is. “ Dean replies.  
“How do I fix that?” You asked.  
“It’s simple, you date a manlier man.” He says brushing his fingertips against yours. You felt your cheeks slowly heat up. “I’m sure you didn’t truly feel like a woman with him did you? I’m pretty sure you probably felt like the man in the relationship most of the time, or you had to pretend for him. Hiding that you had been hardened by the hunting life. I bet you couldn’t share your experiences with him.   
“He would treat me like I was weak, and then when I would ask him to stop he would always swear that I was manly.”  
“Well he sounds like a sexist bitch.” Dean says looking away. You laugh humorlessly.  
“You sound like you speak from experience?”  
“No, not really but I’m sure it’s probably torture.”  
“It was, and it wasn’t. It was nice not hunting, and having someone to hold.” You say as you notice Dean absenting playing with your fingers.   
“You say was as if you are hunting again.”   
“Maybe I am, now that’s all I know to do. Back to hunting and being alone.” You sigh.  
“You don’t have to go alone.” Dean said his gazing flicking up to meet yours.  
“Are you offering Dean?”  
“I don’t know, are you willing to come?” He asks.  
“I am, if it was an offer.” You say after weighing your options.  
“Alright then.. let’s go.” He said. You pat your legs down hoping you didn’t forget it… and you did.. Dean chuckles at you.   
“It’s on me sweetheart.” He says and kisses your cheek.   
“Maybe this day isn’t the worst of my life.” You mutter as Dean takes your hand and leads you over to his brother. You felt like this was just the beginning of a new chapter.. Perhaps a new chapter where you would feel like a woman in a decent relationship. Yep, this day had definitely turned around.


End file.
